Leopard Girl Versus Dog Boy
by RainDancer58
Summary: InuYasha meets a leopard lycanthrope. Will she form a friendship or find a hateful enemy? Will this new girl survive or be slaughtered by hunters from the feudal era? Note: I came up with this in a dream, so... yeah, weird.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Someone New**

**InuYasha sniffed the air, but didn't find anything to worry about. Kagome was heating up water so she could cook the instant noodles she had brought along. She kept moving to and from the stream, carrying buckets of water. The fading sunbeams shined through spots where leaves had forgotten to cover, making for a slightly eerie scene.**

**InuYasha was leaning against a tree, resting in the shade. His eyes were closed, though he wasn't asleep. Kagome's noise covered up the sounds of the one who was watching them. And he had let his guard down just enough…**

**An acorn whacked him in the side of the head and his eyes shot open, immediately traveling to Kagome, who was busying herself with the books she had brought. He raised an eyebrow and looked around, but there was nothing to worry him. He shrugged it off and settled back down to rest.**

**Soon, though, an apple-sized rock also became acquainted with his head. He jumped to his feet with a growl, looking around and sniffing the air. Kagome looked to him over her book, confused. "What is it?"**

**"Someone's throwin' stuff at me" InuYasha growled, still not smelling anyone but them. He paced under the tree, unaware that his attacker was directly above.**

**Saphira giggled as she watched the confused half-demon from her perch. She had short hair, an indescribable color. It was such a dark gray that it wouldn't be entirely wrong to say it was black. But it wasn't. And it wasn't the kind of gray that made you think of someone old, either.**

**Like InuYasha, she had animal ears on the top of her head. The only difference was hers were cat ears. They were a dark silvery color with small spots the same color as her hair. Unlike InuYasha, however, she had a long cat tail, the same color as her ears. **

**InuYasha's ears twitched as he heard the giggle from above. He turned his head just in time to see the girl drop to the ground. She wore clothes from the modern era: baggy jeans, a navy-blue tee, but no shoes. **

**Kagome stared at the girl in amazement. InuYasha decided not to waste time on introductions, but leapt to attack her in complete fury. Saphira smirked and darted to the right, causing him to fall to the ground where she had just stood. **

**"C'mon, is that any way to treat a girl, _Dog Boy_?" She asked, emphasizing the last two words. He growled, but didn't come up with one of his sarcastic replies. He seemed slightly puzzled by her.**

**"Is she another half-demon?" Asked Kagome, quietly.**

**"No" Replied InuYasha "There's no smell of demon on her, but… She _does_ look like one"**

**Saphira laughed, her steel-gray eyes sparkling. "You mean you _don't _know what I am? I'd think _your_ kind would be taught the difference"**

**"What d'ya mean 'my kind'?" Asked InuYasha, harshly "And what _are_ you?"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Lycanthrope?**

**"Half-demons" She rolled her eyes and wiggled her tail "_I_ am Saphira, a lycanthrope of the leopard clan. I, myself, am a mixture of leopard breeds, dominated by the Snow Leopard. And in case you forgot, lycanthropes have tails, you half-demons don't"**

**InuYasha's eyes widened. He had never seen a lycanthrope before. "So _that's _why I couldn't smell you! You were just another animal scent"**

**Sira nodded and Kagome looked at her, confused. "Lycanthrope?"**

**"Lycanthropes are like mixtures of humans and animals. They can either shift to full or half animal. It seems that she can only shift half" InuYasha explained with ease, adding "But half-demons are _much_ stronger"**

**"I see you _do_ know a lot about us. But I doubt you could beat me in a fair fight" She replied**

**"Oh yeah?" InuYasha cried "Let's see about that!"**

**Sira raised an eyebrow and sighed "Only if we make a deal. I win; you guys let me travel with you for a while. You win; you can have my jewel shard"**

**InuYasha's jaw dropped "_You _have a jewel shard?"**

**"Course" She replied, offhandedly "Why d'ya think I'm here? Now try and get it"**

**InuYasha leapt at her, unsheathing his Tetsusaiga as he went. Saphira stood, unmoving as he brought the sword down towards her. To both Kagome and InuYasha, she seemed crazy. There was no way she could move in time. A satisfied smirk bloomed as the sword stopped, inches from her face.**

**InuYasha hesitated before pushing against whatever opposing force was there, but the energy seemed to simply drain out of him. After a few minutes of useless hacking at Sira, he let the sword rest on the ground, panting. "Force field"**

**"Eh?" InuYasha replied to the girl, who had finally spoken "What'd you say?"**

**"It's a force field" She smirked.**

**Rage filled his face at these words. He seemed both surprised and angry. But mostly angry. "Why the hell didn't you tell me you were a psychic?"**

**"You didn't ask" She replied innocently "Besides; I wanted to see how long you'd last. You _are _pretty strong. What a rush!"**

**He glared at her, sheathing his sword. Kagome gaped at him. "You're _giving up?_" **

**"What the hell else am I supposed to do!" He demanded "That force-field just sucked up all my energy"**

**_Not _all _your energy_, She thought as she watched him rant. Both she and Saphira zoned out as they watched the half-demon pace around, yelling. Finally, Saphira broke through his monologue. **

**"I'd _love_ to listen to this all day, InuYasha, but I've got hunting to do" And with that, she vanished into the darkening forest.**

**InuYasha blinked after her, then turned to Kagome. "I didn't tell her my name… Did I?"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Discovered**

**Hours later Saphira returned, cloaked in the darkness of the night. InuYasha leapt straight at her in attack and she dodged it as easily as she had earlier. He growled and her eyes glinted in the firelight. Her tail whipped sideways and smacked him in the side of the face. He turned and walked away, wishing there was some way to ambush her and take the shard. Remembering something, however, he paused and turned his head.**

"**How did ya know my name?" He asked, anger filling his voice.**

"**I've been sitting above you long enough to know your _name,_" She replied with a smirk. He turned in silence and sat down by the fire. **

**The lycanthrope stalked her way over to the tree and pulled herself into it. Settling between two limbs, she watched Kagome and InuYasha. The firelight reflected in her eyes, giving them both the feeling of being watched by a wild animal. InuYasha turned and looked away in annoyance, but Kagome stared at her in amazement.**

"**Am I really that fascinating, human?" Saphira asked in amusement. **

**Kagome blinked at her, "Well, it's just… I've never seen anyone like that except InuYasha," He growled at these words, "And you look like you're from my era… But that can't b-"**

"**It's true. I'm from your era," Kagome gasped and she continued, "I… borrowed your well a while back. It was for protection. A lycanthrope can be running around the modern era only as much as a demon could. There was nowhere else to go. So I came back to live with our clan in the Feudal Era,"**

**By this time, InuYasha had turned and stared at her. There was an awkward silence in which Saphira readjusted herself and swung her tail back and forth in the air, waiting for the explosion. The air was heavy with anger and confusion. She could smell it.**

"**WHAT?" InuYasha finally roared. "You did WHAT!"**

"**But-but, how did you..?" Kagome asked, her eyes wide.**

**Saphira shrugged "Easy. We've got more psychics in the modern era. They just popped open the door and told me to go through,"**

**InuYasha leapt to his feet in fury, "How'd ya expect to find 'em? Huh?"**

**Saphira rolled her eyes, "Trust me, it's easy to find your clan. Instinct"**

**He grasped for something else, trying to prove she was hiding something, "Well where are they now?"**

**She stiffened, her eyes narrowing into slits, "I don't think that's any of your damn business!"**

**He smirked, finally finding an opening to her anger, "What? They throw you out when they found out you were from the modern era?"**

**Saphira turned her head away from him in silence. Kagome looked slightly worried "InuYasha…"**

**He ignored her, "Or did they kill eachother off?"**

**That did it. Saphira leapt at him, her eyes full of hatred. She plowed directly into him, knocking him to the ground. Before he could react, she was on her feet. The attacks seemed to come from every direction at once. And they did. Rocks and sticks had lifted off the ground and pelted themselves at him.**

**Saphira was upon him, throwing punches to his face and kicking him in the side. She was filled with uncontrollable fury. Kagome yelped, eyes wide. Finally, panting, Saphira stepped back. All of the objects previously attacking InuYasha dropped to the ground.**

**He rolled over and got to his knees, breathing heavily and staring at the ground. Finally, he looked up at Saphira. Her eyes were filled with fear and a hint of concern. There was something going on with her. Something he couldn't understand.**

"**InuYasha! Are you okay!" Kagome cried in worry. He nodded, still looking at the lycanthrope.**

**Saphira winced as he stood, ready for another verbal attack. But, for once, he was at a loss for words. At one point he opened his mouth, but closed it again. After several minutes, he finally spoke. "Be ready to leave first thing tomorrow"**


End file.
